<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>balentayms by soopanini (melodio)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696148">balentayms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini'>soopanini (melodio)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tagalog dialogue prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hello... sobrang late post na nito at gusto ko lang ituloy ang muntik ko nang malimot na challenge noong 2018. </p><p>pero araw araw namang balentayms kapag kaisoo ang usapan :)</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tagalog dialogue prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>balentayms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello... sobrang late post na nito at gusto ko lang ituloy ang muntik ko nang malimot na challenge noong 2018. </p><p>pero araw araw namang balentayms kapag kaisoo ang usapan :)</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">araw ng mga puso, araw ni kupido, valentine’s day, at araw ng mga mag-jowa… ilan lamang ang mga ito sa dahilan kung bakit espesyal ang araw na ‘to para sa nakararami pero para kay teacher soo, pangkaraniwang araw lang naman ito. maaga syang gumising upang makapaghanda sa panibagong araw ng buhay nya bilang isang preschool teacher. sasabak na naman sya sa madugong labanan kasama ang mga batang makukulit na tila hindi nauubusan ng baterya pati na rin ang mga batang below sea level at wala pang kamuwang-muwang.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">gayunpaman, mahal na mahal nya pa rin ang mga bata pati na rin ang trabaho nya sa kabila ng pagod na nadarama mula sa kanyang mga binti at lalamunan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“goodbye children!” paalam nya sa mga bata habang nakangiti at kumakaway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“goodbye teacher!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“say goodbye to your classmates… see you tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">at sabay sabay namang nagpaalam ang makukulit pero malalambing na mga bata.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">bago pa man sunduin ang mga bata ng kanikanilang mga magulang ay hindi naman nila nakalimutang magpabaon ng mga mahihigpit na yakap at halik sa kanilang kinagigiliwang guro. araw araw na itong naging sistema at sadyang nakakawala ito ng pagod.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">isa pa rito’y, nag-abala pang magbigay ng mumunting mga regalo ang mga bata para sa araw na ito. umulan ng mga sulat, tsokolate, pulang rosas at mga kung ano-anong bagay na may hugis puso’t nagsasabi ng “happy valentine’s day teacher soo!” o kaya’y “happy hearts day. i love you, tr. soo!!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">labis namang ikinagalak ng puso ni kyungsoo ang mga ito. wala yatang pagsidlan ng kilig ang nadarama ng ating bida.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“aba! teacher soo! nasaan na ang table mo? ang dami nyan ah” hirit ng co-teacher nyang si seulgi.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“hahaha! ano ka ba. natabunan lang naman. dami na naman kasing binigay nitong mga bata. oh kuha ka na lang ng chocolaye dyan ah.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">kulang na lang ay magtinda si kyungsoo sa dami ng mga natanggap nya sa araw na ito. sari-saring brand at flavor ng tsokolate ang kanyang natanggap. at yung iba, pinamigay niya.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">pati na nga rin ang mga batang naging mag-aaral nya noon, hindi sya nakalimutan. kaya labis na nakakatuwa. nakakataba ng puso. parang pakiramdam nya tuloy, mayroon din syang jowa kahit wala PA naman. yes. wala PA. kasi we all know for sure na soon, meron na!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">kung last year kasi ay nakaka-bitter ang naging araw na iyon na halos burahin na nya sa kalendaryo ang february 14. buti naman ngayon, natauhan na sya dahil nananaig sa kanya ngayon ang <em>#selflove</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">umuwi si kyungsoo bitbit ang isang malaking eco bag na puno ng mga regalo mula sa kanyang mga mag-aaral. isa-isa nya ring binuksan ang mga nakabalot at ang iba’y nilagay sa ref.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">agad agad din syang nagbihis nang maagang makakain at makapahinga.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">tamang tama, halos ala sais y media na. sa wakas ay oras na ng “babe time”.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">naks! akala nyo kayo lang ha. sa tinagal tagal ni kyungsoo sa mundo, sa wakas! hindi sya mababakante ngayong araw ng mga puso.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">pero teka! wala syang ka-date at hindi sya lalabas at makikipagkita sa kanyang babe para kumain sa mamahaling restaurant, ilang milya kasi ang layo nila sa isa’t isa.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">mga isang oras lang naman ang pagitan ng oras sa pilipinas at korea. ala syete na rin naman at mukhang nakauwi na rin si jongin sa tinutuluyan nitong apartment. si jongin na kababata nya at matalik na kaibigan. si jongin na espesyal para sa kanya.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">mapapa-sana all na lang ang kung sino mang nakakakilala sa kanila. kahit na magkalayo ay buti pa si kyungsoo, may ispeysyal samwan. UwU</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">kyungsoo added a story.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><b>jongin</b> <span class="s1">💛</span></p><p class="p3">hi soo. happy valentine’s day.</p><p class="p3">grabe sobrang pagod ako ngayon.</p><p class="p3">kumusta araw mo?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><b>jongin</b> <span class="s1">💛 </span>replied to your story</p><p class="p3">wooooooow soo</p><p class="p3">ang dami naman nito</p><p class="p4">🥰</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>happy valentine’s day din!</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>hindi naman masyadoooo</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>sakto lang naman</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>marami lang talagang binigay yung mga alaga ko</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">uwu</p><p class="p3">sweet naman nila…</p><p class="p3">sorry baby ha</p><p class="p3">hindi yata umabot sa valentine’s day yung padala ko.</p><p class="p3">pero sana makarating.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>okay lang yun, b…</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>hindi naman required na dapat mag-celebrate ngayon eh.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>pwede naman sa ibang araw.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>saka alam ko naman na magkikita rin tayo eh.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>tignan mo na lang ‘tong letter ng student kooOOoo</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>cute di ba?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>hahahaha mali pa ng spelling eh</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“vale times” talaga yung sinulat nya</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">huhu</p><p class="p1">cute nga :( pero…</p><p class="p1">medyo <strong>di ko lang matanggap</strong></p><p class="p1">
  <strong>na nauna sila kaysa sa akin.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">*pout*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>ayan ka na naman</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>HAHAHAHAH</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>cute mo babyyyy</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>kita ko na yung nguso mo.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>abot dito sa pilipinas.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sorry talaga.</p><p class="p1">gustong gusto na rin talaga kita makita.</p><p class="p1">huhu pero babawi talaga ako!</p><p class="p1">abangan mo yan!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>talaga lang </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>inaabangan naman talaga kita.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>tagal mong umuwi pero…</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>hihintayin kita.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">salamat, b. 🥺</p><p class="p1">penge namang hug dyan</p><p class="p1">napagod ako ngayon buong araw</p><p class="p1">dami naming ginawa.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>oh etoooOOOo</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>virutal hug</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>HUG FOR YOU~╰(*´︶`*)╯(´・ω・｀)</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">ilang buwan na rin naman at paniguradong magkikita na sila. pinanganak naman si kyungsoo na maging matiisin at puno ng pasensya. ilang buwan na lang magkikita na rin sila ng mahal nya. ❤️</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bwahahah bulaga! salamat po! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>